gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Cobby
Little Cobby is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 in Gumbapedia Fanon. Sypnosis Anais and Cobby Jr have a crush at eachother but will they admit it? Characters *Cobby Jr. *Anais *Martha *Gumball *Cobby Minor Characters *Crypto *Mabel (mentioned and appears at the end) Transcript Anais: I can't wait for the new kid to come here and he'll sit next to me! I will treat him nicely! (The new kid walks in the room) New Kid: Hey, my name is Cobbert Louis William Nuttels IV, but everyone calls me Cobby Jr. or Junior. I'm the new kid! Where is my desk? (Anais tilts her head in love and points to the seat next to her.) Cobby Jr: Thanks, by the way what's your name? Anais: My name is Maya but you can call me Anais. Jr: Anais... Thanks, I love your chocolate and red hair, makes me feel safe cause you're so beau...... Never mind Anais: No problem, by the way you're so HOT.... Temperature hot, I mean you must be BOILING! Junior: I'm fine... Anais: NO! (Puts a thermometer on table lamp then puts it on Cobby IV's fur) See you're HOT, like boiling hot, smoking hot. Both: (SIMULTANEOUSLY) I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Bye! (They run to their gender toilets. (Girls toilet) Anais: I can't believe I ALMOST screwed it up! I can't let anyone about my huge crush on Cobby the FOURTH (Martha comes out of the toilet as she heard Anais) Martha: WHAT! So you have a crush on my 7-year-old brother! OMG, I have got to tell. Anais: NO ALBINO! I didn't say that! (Martha puts on voice record that she said she has a crush on Cobby Jr) Martha: Umm, you did Maya, YA DID. Anais: (slaps Martha) Listen if you keep your mouth shut, I'll give you 30 bucks. Martha: 40. Anais: FINE! 50 bucks. Martha: OK! (Meanwhile in boys bathroom) Jr: OMG! That was so friggin close! I could've revealed my crush!! (Gumball zips his zipper and goes to Cobby Jr.) Gumball: You have a crush on my sister? :O Cobby Junior: NO!..... OK YES! But I'll give you 75 bucks not to tell her. Gumball: 100. Junior: Fine! I just beg you not to tell her. I need to go back in my class. (Anais and Junior BUMP IN to eachother.) Both: Oh heyyyy.... (They blush.) Anais: Wanna walk to class? (Grins) Cobby Jr: Sure! (They hold hands without them knowing) (They go to the class) Anais: Why are we holding hands?!?!? (They let go but secretly kiss their hands.) (Martha sees Gumball and goes to him) Martha: Oh, Gumball! Did you know that? Gumball: (sees Martha) Yeah, Martha: Umm, Anais has a crush on my lil Cobby IV. Gumball: OH! Yeah, and Cobby Jr actually has a crush on her! Martha: WAIT! So our youngest siblings like-like eachother? Gumball: How will we make them admit it? Martha: (clicks fingers) I got an idea, meet me after school. (BELL RINGS AS END OF SCHOOL) Anais: (singing) I FOUND MY TRUE LO-OVE! I FOUND MY TRUE LOOVE! Crypto: Do I say what I think your saying? Anais: NO! I said I found my new..... DOVE! I call her Dove Cameron XD You get it! Crypto: .....Ok! Martha: You ready? Gumball: Yeah. (They both grab Anais and Cobby Jr and put them in a helicopter) Gumball: I STILL can't believe you can fly a helicopter. Martha: Ok, I can... Dad learnt me sev'ral years ago. (They stop at an exotic island push Anais and Cobby Jr. off and put a webcam on the island) Martha: COME BACK IF YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS! (The helicopter leaves) Anais: We're alone on this exotic island... Cobby Jr: Without anything to do... But we have something... Anais: What? Talking? Cobby Jr: Yeah. But I dunno what about to talk. (Scene cuts to Elmore Junior High, where Martha and Gumball are watching Anais and Junior on her phone) Martha: I think they're gonna kiss... (Cobby appears) Cobby: What have you done NOW? Gumball: Anais has a crush on Cobby IV and we left them on a island 'till they talk about their feelings! (Martha slaps a hand on his mouth) Cobby: Mogh! You can't leave two 7 years olds on an unpopulated desert island! We need to get them back. Martha: NO! If you say it again, we will do the same thing with you and Mabel. Cobby: No,no! She would find out that I like her, don't be such an idiot, Martha! Martha: WHAT YOU'D SAY ABOUT ME? Gumball: YEAH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY GIRL! Cobby: Nothing! I just said you're smart. (in mind) You're an idiot. (At the island.....) Anais: (stomach rumbles) I'm hungry.... Cobby Jr.: I got an idea! (sticks hand in water and pulls lobster out of sea) Bon appetit! Anais: (giggles and blushes) You can share it with me! This is a big momma lobster! (Cobby, Martha and Gumball at home watching the TV Monitor) Martha: See, dude, they're even eating lobster, with a side of coconut milk and sea strawberry milkshake! I told you they handle the situation! Cobby: Maybe you're right! They're han- (in his mind) They're just two-graders!-dle it! (Island..... 30 mins. later) Anais: Ok, its been half an hour, IM SWIMMING HOME! You coming??? Cobby jr: (''rubs his arm nervously and confesses) ''I-i-i I-i cant swim. Anais: (sighs) I'll call for help. (cannonballs then drowns) IV: Anais.... ANAIS!!! (whispers may the force be with me then dives in) (Jr grabs Anais and swims back on the surface and holds her in her arms and legs) Anais: (pants heavily) So you FIBBED! Anyways thanks for saving my life. Cobby Jr: Of course I'll do anything with the one I love (kisses Anais on the cheek) Anais: Oh, and I love you too. (Smiles then kiss on the mouth) (they now tongue kiss for a while) Cobby: (gasps) they done it... Martha: They actually.. Gumball: kissed... Martha: M'kay lets go pick em up. (They go to the island and they are STILL kissing.) Martha: Wow.... well lets go (pick the 2 up) (In helicopter) Anais: Gumball, can Jr sleepover, theres space in my bed Gumball: If we say yes can you stop smooching? Cobby IV: Of course Cobby, Martha and Gumball: YES OF COURSE! (EPILOGUE) (At Wattersons' home;Mabel sneaks past the rooms and went to the computer) Mabel:(whispers and types)Dear Diary,I'm obviously and hopelessly in love with Cobby.But I still had no chances how to get there yet.Luckily,my younger brother made it. (Junior woke up due to the light and saw Mabel typing) Junior:(whispers)What are you doing? Mabel:Nothing.Fine,I'm obviously in love with your brother. Junior:Andy? Mabel:No.The other one. Junior:But who is the other one? (gasp and realized) Mabel: Yes. Junior:Are you hopeless romantic? Mabel:Yes,I was trying to ask him,but I'm hopeless. Junior:You don't have to ask,he has to ask you. Mabel:Oh. End Trivia *Actually, Anais and Cobby Jr. are the third couple which contains a Watterson and a Nuttels. **The first is Martha and Gumball; **The second is Mabel and Cobby. *This is Cobby Jr.'s first major role and debut. *It is shown that Martha has a helicopter license and can ride a helicopter. *It is revealed that Mabel likes Cobby,and Cobby likes her back. * Maya is Anais' real name,meaning "Anais" is just a nickname. * This is Mabel's first minor role. Continuity *Anais is shown to be jealous for the second time,the first was "The Orphans". Cultural References * Errors * When you look closely,Cobby's right sleeve turns blue for a moment after he arrives,but when he say he likes Mabel,it turns back to green. * When they are watching Anais and Junior,Martha was holding it on her right hand,but when Cobby arrives,she was holding it on the left hand. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Season 3